


Tails Up

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Costume Kink, Halloween, M/M, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Tony picked out a costume for Peter to wear to a party. Only Tony’s not there and Peter is really distracted by the plug in his ass.





	Tails Up

The party was crowded. Flash's parties always were. Peter wasn't sure why they ever came to his parties anyway, but they were technically invited. Even if Flash only invited them because he thought picking on Peter made him look cool. Which it kind of did... Still, when Peter had suggested they stay at his place and watch horror movies with May, Ned had pouted and talked him into going to the party. It was only natural that Peter rant about not wanting to go to his boyfriend. Tony's reaction was what wasn't natural.

That's how Peter ended up in this costume. Fluffy orange cat ears on top of his head, hand made and beautifully crafted. Tony must have had them made for him. The matching orange tail poked out from the bottom of Peter's shorts. The worst part was, it was wasn't exactly a costume tail. It was a tail plug and it was currently shoved up Peter's ass. He knew it, Tony knew it, but no one else knew it. For some reason though, Peter was paranoid that they did. Especially when Flash came over to insult his costume with a sarcastic sounding 'nice costume, Parker!' that ended in a tone that suggested something other than mockery. Peter wanted to go home so badly.

Ned wouldn't let him leave. He brought Peter a soda to try to cheer him up and they found a place to hang out and chat. A few other decathlon kids were talking over on the sofa and they welcomed Ned and Peter with smiles. Peter even got a few compliments on his outfit which made him blush. Then Ned sat down and invited Peter to sit with him and that was it. The moment Peter had truly been dreading.

Sitting down pushed the plug deep into his ass. Peter turned his head away as he went cross-eyed for a moment. He pretended to fiddle with his tail, checking that he wasn't sitting on it. No one seemed to noticed anything, so Peter let himself breath. He settled in to the party, chiming in on the conversation on occasion. Everything was surprisingly fun.

And then he got a text from Tony: _How's my little pussy cat?_

Peter almost moaned out loud, but the thought of how he would actually die of embarrassment saved him.

_I'm great, Mr. Stark. The party's great._ He tucked his phone away, checking that Ned hadn't read over his shoulder.

_That's a good kitty. I'm sure they all just love you._

Peter shivered. _Yeah, thanks for the costume, Mr. Stark._ He squirmed in his seat a little as he thought about the tail plug. It was settled just below his prostate and it was tormenting him.

_Anything for my kitten. How does the tail feel?_

_Like I might go insane. Someone is gonna notice..._

_Show me._

Peter swallowed. If he showed Tony the plug, Tony would get him hard in no time and then he'd be stuck suffering through the party with a hard on _and_ a plug in his ass. But he didn't have it in him to tell Tony no. And he didn't really want to either.

“I'll be right back, bathroom,” he told Ned. Then he slipped out of the group to find an empty bathroom.

After double checking the lock on the door and drawing the curtain over the window, Peter set his phone down on the counter to take his shorts off. He bent over and spread his legs. You couldn't quite see the plug with the tail in the way, but you could tell it was definitely _inside_ him. Peter blushed as he looked at the image. It wasn't the first dirty picture he'd taken for Tony, but it was especially dirty to be doing it in someone else's bathroom while a crowd of fifty students chatted and partied on the other side of the locked door.

He got another text from Tony almost immediately after sending the picture.

_Oh baby_

_If all of your school friends weren't there_

Peter knew that sentence ended somewhere very dirty. Agreeing to come to this party with Ned was suddenly the absolute worst decision. Feeling a little daring, Peter put the toilet seat down and sat so his tail poked out between his legs underneath his hard cock. He sent another picture to Tony. His phone rang.

Peter swallowed as he answered it. His heart was racing.

“You slutty little thing,” Tony growled. His voice was low, obviously trying to hide the conversation from nearby. So many chances to get caught and it only made Peter more excited.

“I need your cock in me,” Peter whined, playing it up.

“I know you do, you damn tease. You better start stroking that pretty cock for me, too. I'm not letting you off the phone until you cum for me.”

Peter whined for real this time. Someone was bound to come knocking on the door any minute. Plus Ned was waiting for him.

“Please, Mr. Stark. Come pick me up. I need you.”

“So I can fuck you in that bathroom with everyone outside? It doesn't even bother you what a slut you're being does it?”

Peter bit his lip as he moaned.

“You like that don't you, baby? I'd fuck you right up against the door. Let it shake in the frame, everyone would know exactly what was going on. I'd fuck you hard too, make sure you cried my name for all your little friends to hear.”

Peter pressed a hand over his mouth barely covering up the sound he made. He took a second to calm down, eyes locked on the door like it might open. “Please, Mr. Stark. Please, just come get me.”

“I know that's what you want, but I'm real busy here, sweetheart. I don't have time to play with slutty little boys. You on the other hand, had better be playing with that tail for me. I want your cock leaking.”

Peter tugged at the tail plug that was snug in his ass. It felt so good when he pushed it deeper, pulled until it almost came out. “It's not as good as your cock, Mr. Stark.”

Tony laughed a little. “Nothing is ever gonna be that good, baby. Send me another picture.”

Peter quickly snapped a shot of his cock starting to leak just like Tony wanted.

“That's a good boy,” Tony purred. “Can you make yourself cum for me?”

Peter whined. He nodded his head before he remembered that he had to answer. “Yes, god please. I'm so hard for you, Mr. Stark.” He pumped his cock just right, just like Tony does it. He didn't have a free hand to muffle the sound of his whines.

“That's my boy, Peter,” Tony praised.

He bit down on his lip, getting close. He wanted to scream for Tony to fuck him, but he remembered the door and tried to be quiet. He could only hope he sound of the music covered up the noise he was making already. When he came, his soft whimpers became long lewd whines.

“Good boy. That's so good for me, Peter.”

Peter moaned, coming down from his orgasm. He almost melted right into the floor. “Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

“Clean yourself up real fast. I'm waiting out front to pick you up.”

Peter stared at the shower curtain in front of him for a moment. “You what?”

“Yep. Come on. Say goodbye to Ned. See ya soon, kisses.” Tony hung up.

Peter almost crushed the phone in his hand. That little shit.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
